


the hat may sort, but people change people

by Mellybear



Category: Girl Meets World, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Gryffindor Lucas, Gryfindor Zay, Hufflepuff Riley, I might write more of this, Maya/Lucas - mentioned, Ravenclaw Farkle, Riley/Lucas - mentioned, Slytherin Maya, Slytherin Smackle, idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: just a really quick Hogwarts AU for girl meets world. Riley is a second generation Half-Blood with her dad teaching at Hogwarts. Maya is a muggleborn Slytherin. Zay and Lucas are both pureblood Gryffindors. Farkle is a pureblood Ravenclaw (or a robot). Smackle is a half-blood Slytherin. This is just a little about their sorting and how they found each other.





	the hat may sort, but people change people

From the day she was born, everyone knew Riley Matthews was a Hufflepuff. From the way she smiled all gums at strangers at just a few months old to the way her laughter filled the house instead of cries. And when she grew older everyone was even more sure. She was deathly loyal to her family and friends, and best of all she saw good in everyone she met. Even when they showed her wrong, she still believed. 

Maya Hart was a rebel with little to no cause. Her muggleborn status meant despite her cunning nature her family wasn't grooming her to any particular house. Being eleven years old and getting told who you were by a hat was idiotic to Maya. But that only solidified her place among green and silver. 

Lucas Friar had the roar of a lion down by age four. Everyone knew he'd someday don red and gold robes, and that he would bring them the quidditch cup too. Lucas' bravery sometimes outweighed his wits, but it was always for the sake of his friends. He would fall on his own sword in a heartbeat if it meant good could come out of it for his loved ones. Gryffindors were martyrs that way. 

Farkle Minkus was born with a book in his hand and blue and bronze in his soul. Books weren't his livelihood but they sure didn't make living any worse. His thirst to know anything and everything never stopped. Always reading new books, learning new things, and providing intellectual insight was the Minkus way of life. So it was no surprise that the hat hardly touched his head before shouting that he was now and forever an Eagle. 

Isadora Smackle walked a thin line between intelligent and cunning. People almost wanted to bet on her sorting, and how long it would take, because there was no way to tell. Even the hat had to sit and ponder, even discuss with her about how she felt. Ravenclaw or Slytherin. It boiled down to how the girl used her knowledge in the end. Unlike Farkle she saw use in her knowledge and put it to personal gain. That's where the fangs came in. 

Isaiah Babineaux was an all around goofy kid. He was hard to pinpoint considering he could truthfully go anyway possible. He was brave, yet cunning. Loyal but intelligent. He never focused much on sorting, figuring the hat would know what to do. Except it didn't. At first. After a brief conversation, the hat knew he belonged in Gryffindor. He had no fear on the stool, and was ready for anything that was thrown at him. A lion's mane would suit him well. 

A fair amount of people were surprised to find a small blonde Slytherin worm her way straight into a brunette badgers heart. The two met in the dungeons and spoke kindly in classes. Maya decided she would be Riley’s friend, and that was that. 

No one was surprised that Lucas and Zay found each other. Two head strong, quidditch loving Gryffindors was a pair as old as the sun itself it seemed. But despite that fact, they were still a charming pair that brought smiles to just about anyone's face. 

The blonde snake and brunette badger decided to adopt a loving Eagle after noticing him in the library alone every single day. It wasn't long before he decided he was in love with both of them from the bottom of his heart. The trio balanced each other out well. Farkle could keep the girls focused on their school work, and helped them with problems. Riley was their rock, always bringing a ray of sunshine to the darkest room. And Maya kept the three grounded. Never letting anyone float too far into the clouds. 

Ravenclaws typically avoided outer-house rivalry, opting to focus on inter-house intellectual competition. Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle were the blatant exception. The two competed in everything. First to finish tests, longest scrolls of essays, highest grades, most successful potions. Anything and everything academic turned into a competition. And through that the two found a weird form of friendship. 

A Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor weren't an uncommon combination, considering loyalty was a common thread for both houses. Riley and Lucas had clicked on the train in their second year (thanks to Maya's help) and flitted about awkwardly ever since.

Slytherin and Gryffindors were so opposite that Maya and Lucas worked like fire and ice, but somehow still ended up with conflicted feelings all around. Maya the snake was not as cut throat as it seemed, when it came to her honey badger. 

Eventually the six students fell into a comfortable living at Hogwarts. By sixth year no one even gave a second thought to the rainbow of ties in their group. It was in each other, and in Hogwarts that they found their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (despite the lame title lol)! Please leave kudos/comments if you did and maybe I'll write more of it! Thanks so much, and you can follow me on tumblr at shslnotsogrump where I sometimes post Rilaya stuff.


End file.
